


Animated Christmas

by zipandzap95



Series: Christmas Fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blizzards, Bottom!Dean Winchester, Christmas, Christmas Romance, Christmas Smut, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Top!Castiel, isolated cabin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipandzap95/pseuds/zipandzap95
Summary: Dean thought it was a nice picture: the snow was falling outside, Sam was away, and Cas was in their living room decorating the tree. It was just them alone, in their faraway cabin in the middle of a snowstorm.So, of course, one can't blame Dean for wanting to get the most out of his precious, alone-time with his angel... it is Christmas, after all.Essentially just a lot of smut, and they're obviously both in love big-time.Happy Holidays!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Christmas Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837612
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Animated Christmas

Chapter 1

Dean loved it when the snow fell, creating a white landscape that only he could see through his window, as Cas decorated the tree in the background.

Sam was meant to come along any moment, bringing a delicious baked apple pie and his fiancee Eileen to dinner. But he had just called ahead to say that the highway was packed up with snow, and that he couldn't make it past the exit.

That meant it was just Dean and Cas in their own home, waiting for the cold and flurrying snowflakes to calm themselves to a slow and boring drizzle again.

Dean sighed as he drank his morning coffee, staring out into the blizzard. Castiel chuckled behind him.

"Storms don't usually melt away by looking at it, Dean," the angel said, a smile in his voice. "So I suggest you help me with hanging up these lights instead."

Dean sighed, though there was no bitterness behind the action.

"Why should I?" Dean said, looking at Cas's work. "You look like you're doing a great job on your own."

"Very funny, Dean." Cas looked at him. "You're not going to talk your way out of decorating this year."

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's torso, kissing the side of the angel's neck. "I think you know exactly what I'm going to do."

Castiel huffed a soft breath as Dean kissed his way across rough skin, and Castiel dropped the lights to the floor. Cas swore under his breath as he wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, letting the hunter kiss him stupid.

"Dean," Cas whined. "We-ah-we have to...continue our decorations."

Dean kissed him on the mouth, pecking his top lip and bottom lip separately. "Don't need to. Blizzard froze Sam out. He's not coming home to dinner."

"Well," said Cas, smirking. "In that case..."

Castiel grabbed Dean's shoulders and spun him, pinning the hunter against the wall ferociously, eliciting an amused and intrigued moan from the other man. Dean huffed out a surprised laugh, gripping Cas's waist.

"I'm so glad you see things my way."

"Shut up, Dean."

Cas kissed him hard on the lips, and Dean struggled to catch up. He drew his hands up Cas's lower back and up his shirt to touch his bare skin. Cas moaned into Dean's mouth, lazily grinding their hips together in a synchronized beat.

Dean could feel his pants getting tighter as Cas licked the inside of Dean's mouth, making Dean mumble incoherent words in the midst of his desire.

"Jesus, Cas," Dean breathed. "Not in front of the tree."

"The tree can't see us, Dean," Cas replied, smiling. "It's an inanimate object."

Dean sighed. "I mean," he emphasized. "I think it's time we took this to the bedroom."

Cas exhaled in realization, his pupils already blown wide. "Oh, gladly."

Dean kissed the angel again, taking the lead and pulling Cas against him as they reached each step. Cas allowed him, contently carding his fingers through the hunter's hair as he smiled against Dean's lips.

Dean grinned, pulling Cas against him as they passed the last step, beginning to undress Cas from all his unnecessary, heavy sweaters.

"Can't wait to get you into the bed," Dean growled, drawing his hands along Cas's skin. "You sure you're ready for this?"

"It's rather late to ask me that after six months, Dean." Cas snarked, but it was loving. "But yes. Take me to our bedroom. Now."

"Mhm, okay, you asked for it."

Cas shouted with surprise as Dean lifted him into his arms bridal style, drawing Cas close to his chest and kissing Cas hard once more. The angel could only fumble desperately with his fingers at the back collar of Dean's shirt, exhaling sharply at the feel of Dean's tongue brushing against his.

Dean carried him ceremoniously into the room, allowing them both to meet on the bed. Dean kicked off his shoes, gripping Cas's arms as they both lowered onto the sheets.

Cas immediately moved, pushing Dean until his back was pinned against the mattress, with the angel proudly straddling his torso. Dean smirked at the change in position, his hands slithering instinctively to Cas's hips to hold the angel still.

With earnest, Cas began unbuttoning his shirt, hurriedly exposing his tanned and muscled bare chest to the hungry hunter below him. Dean licke his lips as he allowed himself to look, his eyes roaming over Cas's beautiful body, thinking about virtually everything that he could possibly do to it.

Cas leaned down once more, his rough and beautifully calloused hands stroking the sides of Dean's body, feeling every indentation of Dean's ribs, the bones of his hips. Dean keened in pleasure, his cock standing attention, already feeling tortured by how hard he had already grown.

Dean stroked his own belt buckle, fumbling to open his pants, when Cas suddenly and insistently slapped him away.

"Dean, _no,"_ the angel rasped. "Let me."

Dean whined in protest, but Cas ignored him. He reached down and unbuckled Dean's belt, practically ripping it away from the loops and tossed it over his head, hearing it land across the room. Dean harshly pressed his lips to Cas's, enjoying the feeling of his fingers pressing against the angel's cheek, not caring where their clothes ended up or what they knocked over in the process.

Castiel's hands finally found the hem of Dean's shirt, pulling it over Dean's head before running his fingers down Dean's bare chest. The hunter let out a pleasurable moan against Cas's touch, returning the favor by unzipping the angel's pants and pulling it down from his waist.

Cas's body was growing hot above Dean's as Cas continued to touch him, responding to the impatient and visible twitches of Dean's cock. It wasn't long before Cas was kicking off his own clothes, his own member tenting through his remaining underwear, which still hung loosely around his waist.

Dean swallowed, looking. "Are you...are you going to lose that?" Dean said, gesturing to Cas's last article of clothing. His hands were at the ready, prepared to rip off the angel's briefs as soon as he was given permission.

Cas lazily shook his head."Not... not yet, Dean," Cas's voice was low and rough. "Allow me. Be patient."

Dean huffed a laugh. "Well. I've waited this long."

Cas couldn't help but send Dean a smirk. He reached over, ironically and amazingly _impatient_ , for the lubricant located in the bedside drawer. Dean couldn't help but watch intently as Castiel languidly rubbed his palms together, applying the substance to his hands as he kneeled over Dean's torso.

It was quite obvious Cas was stalling to get more of a reaction from Dean.

And it was even more obvious that it was working.

"What are you gonna do to me, Cas?" Dean asked hungrily, the words coming out as desperate instead of snarky like the hunter had intended.

Cas smirked again, leaning forward to whisper it softly into Dean's ear. "I plan to give you your Christmas present."

Then Cas leaned down and started tenderly licking and kissing roughly at Dean's neck, and Dean automatically tilted his head back to give the angel more access.

Then without warning, Cas took a lubed finger and inserted it roughly inside of Dean, leaving the hunter to gasp out loud and his cock to twitch in shock and arousal, one of his hands instinctively reaching to pull at Cas's black spiky hair.

"Oh, my - fuck, Cas!" Dean fisted into the sheets, pulling frantically at Cas's hair. "Oh-oh, yeah-"

"Harder?"

"Oh yeah- m-more, Cas, more, please-"

Cas was breathing hard. "Okay."

He pressed another finger into Dean's body, stretching and scissoring out the hole until it was wide and wanting, sending the blood rushing straight towards Dean's crotch. Dean couldn't control the noises he made below Cas, begging in very few words to keep going.

"Oh f...oh my fucking...Cas-" Dean choked out, sounding almost shocked at his lack of ability to speak full sentences. "M-more, baby, please-"

Cas glanced up at him. "Are you sure?"

"Do I look like I- just- oh, god _Cas-!"_

Castiel had just pulled out his fingers and harshly added a third, really testing how wide Dean could become, how wet he could get from just this action alone. Instead of allowing the hunter to keep moaning, though, Castiel leaned down, connecting his lips to Dean's in a soft and breathy open-mouthed kiss.

Dean responded needily, gasping into Cas's mouth when Cas arched his fingers and grazed Dean's prostate, making the hunter gasp noisily into the evening air. "Oh - fuuuuu - oh my _fuck,_ do- do that again.."

Cas obeyed, adjusting himself just right to send Dean into several undignified pieces. Dean felt his body ignite like a flame beneath Cas's touch, his cock already hard and standing upright, pre-come beading from the slit.

"Cas-" Dean groaned loudly. "Oh- _ah_ , I want to-"

"What do you want, Dean?"

Dean found himself barely able to speak. "Cas, I- I need you. Inside of me. Please I need you to - _fuck me_ so hard; lose your _fucking_ underwear-!"

Cas chuckled darkly, his low and raspy voice sending tingles across Dean's skin. "Yes; as you wish, Dean-"

Dean carefully sat up, his eyes hazy, but he focused hard on Cas as the angel kneeled above him.

Castiel seductively met Dean's eyes and tugged down his underwear, painfully slowly, until the head of his naked and erect cock was pressing up against his stomach. Dean licked his lips at the sight of pre-come moistening Cas's member, and all Dean could think of was licking it right off.

"Yeah, _that's_ what I'm talking about-"

Cas smiled, and he tossed his underwear to the other wall, his darkened blue eyes never leaving Dean's. Then the angel planted a heated and long kiss onto Dean's lips, and the hunter moaned once more, pressing a hand against Cas's scalp, as if absorbing this affirmation. A promise.

They broke apart too soon, leaving Dean's eyes fluttered closed as Cas murmured against Dean's skin. _"Of course, Dean."_

Dean whimpered helplessly against Cas's soft touch, whining as his cock twitched and begged to be acknowledged.

"Cas, please I can't - I can't- I can't _wait_ anymore, _please -_ "

Cas slowly rose till he was on his knees, and Dean could distinctly hear the angel apply the lubricant to his hands, rubbing it against his own hard and leaking member. Now he could hear Cas's soft and impatient moaning- it was clear now that Cas was having a hard time waiting for Dean, too.

"O-one moment- "

"Cas-"

Then Dean gasped as Cas suddenly lifted him up, his rough hands gripping Dean's legs and thighs and wrapping it tightly around his waist. Then before Dean could stutter out another word, Cas had already grabbed Dean's hips and pushed his cock deeply inside of him.

Dean let out a startled gasp, and Cas made one too, their jaws dropping open, as Cas's hard and leaking member entered into Dean's hole. Dean inhaled sharply, desperately grabbing and gripping even harder against the bedsheets.

"Oh- _oh my- holy sh- Cas!"_

Cas was grunting above him, moaning in ecstasy. _"D-Dean."_

Dean's hands shot up, pressing and dragging themselves hungrily down Cas's sweating back, grabbing a rough hold on the angels' ass. Cas let out a gentle moan, giving Dean time to get used to the feel of a thick cock inside of him.

Dean gripped hard at Castiel's shoulders, his thumbs rubbing sinfully against Cas's nipples, causing the angel to breathily shiver and return his lips to the hunter's neck. Dean moaned and lifted his chin even more, begging loudly into the empty room.

"Oh- move, baby, move, please, Cas, please m-move-"

Cas's hips rolled slowly, his cock pulling in and out of Dean, causing the hunter to nearly fall apart below him. Dean stared up at his angel with heavy-lidded eyes, his hands gripping roughly to the angel's dark and messy hair.

"J-jeez, Cas, holy sh-"

"I-I know."

"K-kiss me, please, baby, let me-"

Dean couldn't ask twice, and he didn't have to. Cas's mouth roamed all across Dean's chest, suckling hard and solidly against Dean's throat. Dean gasped, clenching Cas's hair even harder. He pulled, eliciting a strong moan from the angel above him.

"D-Dean-"

"Y-yeah, oh my- _Jesus,_ Cas."

Cas sighed against Dean's skin, thrusting harder against his body and groaning against Dean's mouth. Dean grazed a hand against Cas's face and neck, his lips meeting the angel's over and over again as Cas fucked him into the mattress.

"H-harder, Cas, please just a little harder, baby, _oh-!"_

Cas thrusted once more against Dean's hips, his parted lips brushing over the outer edge hunter's ears as the angel exhaled sharply with every harsh movement. Dean made soundless gasps for as long as he could, cupping Cas's cheeks to push his own body against his lover's.

_"Dean-"_

"C-Cas- holy sh-"

"D-Dean, I think I might be close-"

"Cas..!"

Cas's rhythm became off-beat, and Dean could feel his own orgasm approaching him. Dean gasped and fumbled before cupping Cas's face between his hands, bringing the angel close again.

They gave each other an open-mouthed kiss, Dean pouring every emotion and hint of arousal in his body right into the kiss, and in the tongue that deeply explored Cas's mouth. Cas responded in earnest, his hands moving up and down Dean's tightened and stiffened thighs and legs.

Dean gasped at Cas's softening touch, thrusting up into Cas's cock still deep inside of his body. Cas bowed his head, continuing to thrust his cock into Dean's hole, his sweaty forehead pressing against Dean's as they breathed together through their growing climax.

Then Cas was rolling his hips, his cock grazing at _just the right spot,_ and Dean was tipped right over the edge, coming in thick, long waves and moaning against Cas's skin. Shocks rippled throughout his body, and Cas thrusted harder and harder against him as Dean's cock ejaculated all over their naked bodies and the bedspread.

The sound of Dean's moans and grunts must have done something to Cas, because almost immediately after, Cas was coming and coming into Dean's hole, his mouth dropping open in a soundless breath of shock. Dean stroked Cas's soft black locks as he finished, his leg hooked tightly around Cas's hips.

When the two finally finished, they collapsed on top of each other on the bed, their hearts thrumming in their bodies and their blood pumping loudly in their ears. Dean breathed heavily, his eyes dancing across Cas's lax face. Cas was still inside of him, and Dean could feel his cock softening inside of him, but Dean found he couldn't care less.

"Oh...my-" Cas muttered, his lips pressed against Dean's pectoral. "Mm-"

"Yeah," Dean breathed out. "That was awesome."

Cas chuckled, and after a moment of a much-needed break, he finally pulled out his softened member out of Dean. The hunter could feel some of the fluids leave along with him, but Dean found once more that he really, honestly, and truly could not care less.

They both lay there next to each other for several long minutes, their chests pressed together with Cas's head leaning softly against Dean's neck. Dean turned and kissed Cas's hair, then his ear, his cheek, and the corner of his eye. Cas grazed his fingers across Dean's arm, lazily tracing patterns in the skin there until Dean finally reached the angel's lips.

Cas kissed back, his knee pressed against Dean's hip as Cas held his hunter tighter, one hand clenching Dean's and the other cupping Dean's face.

It was a while before they both fell asleep, practically wrapped up in each other, as the Christmas snow fell to the ground outside their bedroom window.

And if one of them murmured "Merry Christmas" against the other's skin while they slept that night, nothing would be said about it until exactly the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
